Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier
Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier is a Dingo Pictures movie that was released in 2000. Plot Cast See also: Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier/Credits *Armin Drogat *Georg Feils *Hanna Kandler *Simone Greiss Trivia General *When this film was made, people thought grass didn't exist until 30 million years after the dinosaurs became extinct. We now know that grass did evolve in the time of the dinosaurs, although it wasn't as common as seen in the movie. *The Italian dub of the scene where Oro tells off Peek for saying Tio's parents don't care about their son anymore since they had just given birth to Tio II became an internet meme, partly due to the way Oro pronounces "Peek" in a way that sounds like "Yee". Videos made out of this scene would normally have Peek's dialogue edited to sound like he is singing to the movie's ending theme "Hallo + Guten Morgen", following by Oro yelling "Yee!". Goofs *Apes and other primates didn't co-exist with the dinosaurs. The first primates didn't exist until millions of years after the dinosaurs became extinct. *Antilopes didn't co-exist with the Dinosaurs. Antilopes didn't exist until 60 million years after the dinosaurs became extinct. *Cree refers to the little monkey as an ape. Monkeys and apes are two entirely different primates. *Pterosaurs don't eat plants. *Plant eating dinosaurs can't suddenly decide to eat meat. *A brontosaurus in one scene was white in one shot then gray in the next shot. *Some of the dinosaurs have odd, mammalian features. Fa, the kid Tio goes to school with, looks more like an otter than a dinosaur, with her button-nose and visible ears. *The dinosaur children obviously belong to different species than the supposed parents. The main character Tio looks like a two-legged theropod (meat-eating dinosaurs), but his parents appear to be four-legged sauropods (long-necked plant-eaters). *In some shots, when characters get close to the edge of the screen, their body parts start disappearing due to the screen and the animation layers being cropped badly. English dub *As is usual with the English language versions of Dingo Pictures cartoons, the voice actors often flub their lines and the mistakes are kept in the dub. Note for example the lines "Why in the name of pause Tyrannosaurus rex does it work for you but not for me?" or "Tio's father, he had however not forgotten Kree and Tio's flight pause lesson." *The word "dino" is consistently mispronounced as "deeno" in the English dubbing. This is correct for the original German version of the cartoon, as well as in other European languages, but not in English. *At the end of Tio's and Fa's argument, since both are voiced by the same voice actress, Tio's voice suddenly changes and begins to sound more mature as the actress attempt but fails to differentiate the two characters. *When Peek screams, his male voice turns into a female voice. Screenshots See Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier/Screenshots Releases See Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier/Releases Weblinks *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2104887/ Dinosaur Adventure on IMDb] *[http://www.dingo-pictures.de/en/dinosaur.htm Im Land der Dinosaurier at dingo-pictures.de] *Phelous review (YouTube) Category:2000 Category:Animated movies Category:Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier